Hay Promesas que Nunca Se Cumplen
by brianditalinda22
Summary: Los Secretos de Nela seran Descubiertos; un Grupo se ha Interesado en Capturarla. ¿cual es su objetivo?... ¿Lograra cumplir sus promesas?... Solo El Tiempo Lo Dira...
1. Despertar

Despertar

-me aseguras que con esto, no les harán nada-corto su mano derecha para depositar la sangre en un recipiente

-claro, no nos acercaremos a ellos-

-espero lo cumplas porque sino…

-sino que?-interrumpió

-yo me encargare de asesinar a todos los Hellsing, te lo aseguro Abraham-los ojos se tornaron color rojo

-Lo intentare-

7 Días después

-encuéntrenlos a todos y mátenlos no debe de haber testigos-

Abraham Van Hellsing entro a la pequeña casa con una espada en sus manos. Los habitantes de la casa fueron arrinconados.

-quiero a la demonio viva-

La demonio apareció en el lugar dispuesta a atacar a todos pero un sonido no se lo permitió, ese ruido era muy intenso lo que provoco que la demonio se tirara de rodillas sujetando su cabeza, y observo como asesinaban a la familia-te prometo que me vengare por lo que le hicieron a tu familia y a ti-dijo en el momento que mataban al ultimo- prome… prometiste que… que… no los… lastimarían-tartamudeo la demonio

-te dije que lo intentaría- se acerco a la demonio-te volviste tan ingenua, y tan débil, un monstruo como tu no debe andar vagando por el mundo-

El sonido se volvió mas intenso, la demonio seguía sujetando su cabeza unas lagrimas cayeron al suelo

-pensaba que los monstruos no lloraban, la leyenda es cierta- la demonio lo miraba fijamente con un odio- Que dios se apiade de tu alma-

-Dios, tu dios es un maldito-

-calla, te perdono todo menos que profanes el nombre de dios, tu no eres nadie para decir quien es un maldito o no-

-te prometo que me vengare- logro susurrar antes de quedar inconsciente.

Una gota de sangre rompió el silencio de aquel lugar- ese recuerdo otra vez-una voz se escucho-pronto me vengare de los Hellsing, te lo prometí-

-Walter, Manda a Alucard al pueblo de Cheddar-

-Lo que ordene Sir Integra-

Walter salió del despacho

-hermosa luna¿no lo cree? My master- apareció Alucard

-Existen las puertas- dijo sin voltear a verlo- hay una misión para ti, así que vete- ordeno

-hoy sucederán cosas interesantes-volteo y miro a Integra sentada- cuídese my master

-¿cuidarme de que?

-no es de que, es de quien-

-Calla y dirígete a Cheddar-

-lo que usted ordene-Alucard desapareció, dejando a integra pensativa, de pronto un recuerdo invadió su mente _"Integra…si en algún momento te encuentras en un gran problema… si algún enemigo insuperable te acorrala__dirígete__ a los calabozos subterráneos, cuando el camino se divida __tendrás__ que elegir uno de ellos"_

_-pero padre ¿de que hablas?-_

_-__allí__ encontraras uno de los__ dos__ frutos de los trabajos de la familia Hellsing… algo que te __protegerá__-_

-¿uno de los dos?- dijo para si misma

Cheddar

-Eddy pronto estarás bien- comenzó a limpiar las heridas

-gat…- intento hablar

-shhhhh… no malgastes tus energías- la joven se levanto- ahora vuelvo- comenzó a avanzar al campamento donde yacían los cuerpos de sus compañeros- no puede ser, todos están de pie, pero ya están muertos- se quedo inmóvil- chicos soy yo la gatita, su compañera- retrocedió unos pasos- Symon, Brad, Sam- saco el arma- reaccionen- quito el seguro- no me obliguen a hacerlo- apunto el arma- lo siento- un disparo tras otro seguían el ritmo de sus lagrimas-de verdad lo siento- corrió al lugar donde se encontraba Eddy, el cual estaba de pie –tu también, lo siento- otro disparo y huyo corriendo no se detuvo ni miro hacia atrás, de pronto se topo con un hombre vestido de rojo

-Sobrevivientes, increíble-

-Quien es usted- la joven lo miro detalladamente- no eres…

-¿no soy que?- interrumpió

-hu…humano- tartamudeo y le disparo y una vez mas huyo

-jajaja, por que? por que si hubiera sido humano esa bala me hubiera pegado- su burlo- que magnifica noche… en noches como esta anhelo sangre… definitivamente es una noche magnifica- avanzo lentamente en dirección a una capilla

La joven entro a la capilla, avanzo sigilosamente

-hija mia- se escucho al fondo

-¿Quién esta ahí?-

-no te preocupes el "Señor" nos protegerá de todo mal- la voz se acerco mas y mas hasta que la chica pudo verlo

-Padre?, los hemos estado buscándola gente del pueblo murió y hay sospechas de que es usted el responsable-

-ya veo- la mirada del padre se volvió violenta, en un instante apareció atrás de la joven-estoy un poco hambriento, tu sangre me servirá-

-nooo- grito la joven al sentir como aquel monstruo se acercaba a su cuello

-te ves tan patético, vestido así, eres un hipócrita- aquel hombre que la chica vio entro a la capilla

-¿Quién eres?-

-Un asesino-

-¿asesino?¿Tu?¿bromeas?- el "padre" chasqueo sus dedos-mátenlo- ordeno y una horda de ghouls apareció y comenzaron a dispararle, cada bala atravesaba su cuerpo y comenzó a caerse en pedazos-y te hacías llamar asesino- dijo mientras observaba el cuerpo en el suelo- y creía que podía contra mi… ¿Qué?- se sorprendió al escuchar una risa proveniente del cuerpo y observo como una gran cantidad de murciélagos se junto alrededor del cuerpo, eran tantos murciélagos que no se lograba ver a travez de ellos; los murciélagos fueron desapareciendo y al fin se logro ver al hombre. Todos quedaron impactados por lo que observaron, mientras ese "hombre" saco su armo y comenzó a disparar a los ghouls quienes se convertían en cenizas – tus balas ¿Por qué matan a mis sirvientes?¿que tipo de balas son?-

-13mm de rondas explosivas de acero, recubiertas con plata de la cruz de manchester; no hay demonio que no muera con un disparo de esta arma, ni tu, aun siendo un vampiro no sobrevivirías-

-¿por que lo haces? eres un vampiro como yo ¿Quién eres?- se escucho preocupado-tu eres uno de ellos verdad-

-NO, no soy como tu, yo soy Alucard y si soy uno de ellos-respondió-chica policía lo siento-

-¿que?- se preguntaron ambos la chica y el vampiro aquel de repente un disparo atravesó el pecho de la joven y el del vampiro quien se convirtió en cenizas, el cuerpo de la chica cayo al suelo

-Lo siento- es lo único que logro escuchar la chica-pero no dejare que mueras así, de ahora en adelante serás una hija de la oscuridad- él mordió el cuello de la joven, y la volvió un no-muerto como el, cuando termino cargo a la chica y saliendo de la capilla miro la luna pero algo hizo que su mirada se concentrara en otro punto del cielo- ese sello, te liberaron al fin- su risa se escucho por todo el pueblo.

Integra se encontraba en el mismo lugar, donde había elegido el camino que la dirigió hacia Alucard - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera escogido el otro camino? Hoy lo averiguare- comenzó a avanzar a través de ese corredor, entre mas avanzaba, la temperatura descendia mas acompañada solamente por un pequeña lámpara siguió avanzado hasta que se topó con un gran puerta en la cual un sello se lograba ver-se parece al de Alucard solo que este esta hecho con sangre negra- cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, aun sintiendo un poco de miedo decidió abrir la puerta y se encontró en una habitación totalmente oscura y avanzo, de repente se tropezó y cayo –_una piedra quizás_- pensó cuando volteo e ilumino el lugar donde se tropezó observo unos pies- no puede ser- se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo retrocediendo hasta que chocó con la pared

-hace tiempo que nadie me visita- integra ilumino lentamente el lugar de donde provenía esa voz y noto que era una mujer, supuso que era alguna clase de demonio, poco a poco se fue levantando esa mujer quien tenia una camisa de fuerza idéntica a la de Alucard, integra se quedo inmóvil- "Y se quedo inmóvil con un barco pintado en un pintado océano"

-eres un monstruo- grito integra

-¿monstruo? También me llaman vampiro, hibrido, demonio, un No-muerto, etc, llámeme como quiera, no me interesa, jajaja- respondio

CONTINUARA


	2. Reencuentros

He aqui el segundo cap. se que mi historia no es muy buena, pero la inspiracion salio en el salon de clases

Agradezco los comentarios (mas bien el comentario de milagros-kun)

Y como en todo fanfic no puede faltar lo de siempre, esta serie no me pertenece... bla... bla... bla

-eres un monstruo- grito integra

-¿monstruo? También me llaman vampiro, hibrido, demonio, un No-muerto, etc, llámeme como quiera, no me interesa, jajaja- respondio

-maldita… no te acerques- ordenó cuando el monstruo se levanto y trato de acercarse- Te he dicho que no te acerques- sus palabras no eran escuchadas por ese ser-

Aquel ser se detuvo y miro fijamente a Integra-me ayudara a salir de aquí… lo quiera o no- sonrió

-¿Por qué liberaría a un monstruo como tu?- Integra dejo de recargarse en la pared colocándose de frente a la demonio-ademas… no encuentro una solo razón para sacarte de aquí… eres un maldito monstruo-

-¿acaso usted no lo es?...-

-que tonterías estas diciendo… yo elimino a monstruos como tu-

-como dijo Nietzsche "Quienquiera que luche con monstruos debería asegurarse de que en el proceso no se convierta él mismo en un monstruo"-

-primero muerta a convertirme en un ser como tu- Integra se dirigió a la salida , pero las palabras de la demonio la detuvieron

-Sir Abraham Van Hellsing- dijo con tono sarcástico- su abuelo… era un maldito… y por lo que veo usted heredo eso de él- se burlo

-calla- grito enfurecida- tu no sabes como era él-

-¿y usted si?... él era un monstruo encerrado en el cuerpo de un humano-

-que patrañas estas diciendo…-

-por lo que veo usted ignora muchas cosas sobre él…- la demonio giro para situarse frente a Integra- basta de charla… usted me liberara ahora- ordeno

-¿escuche bien¿Me acabas de dar una orden?- comenzó a burlarse- Tonterias… yo no te liberare- avanzo a la salida

-lo hara, lo quiera o no… solo necesito una pequeña gota de sangre…-

-¿sangre?... veo que eres un vampiro-

-jjajaja, y apenas se da cuenta… oh… pero si yo se lo dije en un principio… en la clase de hoy aprendimos que Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing es muy distraída- se carcajeo provocando el enojo de Integra

-callate… te lo ordeno- la demonio seguía riendo-me marcho- al encaminarse de nuevo a la salida sintió un leve rasguño en la mejilla, al tocar el rasguño sintió un liquido en su dedo _**¿Qué es esto?... ¿sangre?... esa maldita…-**_ ¿como te atreves?...- de pronto algo frio hizo contacto con la mejilla de Integra_** ¿una lengua? Maldita sea…**_ para cuando se giro la demonio ya se había liberado de su camisa de fuerza, y en toda la ciudad un sello negro se pinto en el cielo

-se lo adverti… me liberaría lo quisiera o no- la demonio miraba sorprendida su cuerpo, cuando termino de "revisarse" centro su mirada en Integra- su sangre es igual de deliciosa que la de su madre-

-que dices estúpido demonio… ¿conociste a mi madre?- el tono de Integra sonaba melancolico

-todo a su tiempo- la demonio se arrodillo ante Integra colocándose una mano en el corazón-Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, yo un ser de las sombras juro ser su fiel siervo, protegiendo su vida aunque yo tenga que morir para ello.

-no te molestes, yo ya tengo un sirviente y te puedo asegurar que es mas fuerte que tu-

-jajajaja¿Alucard?-

-Veo que lo conoces-

-si usted cree que él es mas fuerte que yo, así será-

-¿te estas burlando de mi?- pregunto enfurecida

-Claro que no, Ama- se levanto mirando a integra- ¿se le ofrece algo mas?

-Tu nombre…-

-Nela… ese es mi nombre- respondió titubeante

-algo mas… tu ropa… no puedes hacer algo para cambiarla-

-si… lo intentare- miro su ropa toda manchada de sangre y la cambio por un pantalón negro con tirantes y una camisa blanca de manga larga, su pelo que era rojizo cambio a color negro hasta los hombros, sus ojos cambiaron de rojo a azul con un anillo color gris alrededor de la pupila, y unos guantes con el sello que decía "_HELLS GATE ARRESTED/GOTT MIT UNS/AND SHINE HEAVEN NOW"_

-así esta mejor-

-gracias… entonces nos vamos- toco el hombro de Integra y en un segundo ya se encontraban en la oficina de Integra- este lugar… sigue tal cual como lo recuerdo- y fijo su mirada en el cuadro de Abraham- hasta el cuadro sigue en el mismo lugar-

-algun día me contaras tu historia…- Integra llamo por teléfono a Walter ordenandole que se presentara con ella- de ahora en adelante estaras a mi disposición cuando yo lo solicite ¿entiendes?- solo observo cuando Nela asintió

-My master estoy de regreso… -dijo Alucard atravesando la pared con la chica policía en brazos- Nela nos volvemos a ver-

-creo que tenemos unos asuntos pendientes… ¿no es así Alucard?-

-pues terminemos lo que empezamos-Alucard coloco a la chica cerca de la puerta- hace tiempo que no me divierto- avanzo hasta donde estaba Nela – espero estes en forma- ambos demonios sonrieron y se lanzaron al ataque, ambos se tenían agarrados del cuello

-DETENGANSE…- grito integra- No es momento para esas cosas… y si planean matarse háganlo en otro sitio…-

Ambos vampiros se soltaron, Walter toco la puerta e Integra le ordeno que pasara, cuando vio a Nela se quedo pasmado-mucho gusto señor Walter- dijo Nela

-Igualmente… ¿Qué se le ofrece Sir Integra?-

-De hoy en adelante Nela se quedara con nosotros-

-tambien la chica policía- interrumpió Alucard- ella es no-muerto-

-desde cuando tomas tus las decisiones- regaño Integra-solo por esta vez lo permito, pero la próxima vez te encerrare en tu ataúd… Walter llevate a la señorita y asegurate que descanse

-lo que ordene…- Walter se llevo a la chica dejando a Alucard, Nela e Integra solos

-quiero estar sola… así que váyanse-

Ambos vampiros asintieron, Alucard atravesó la pared y Nela desapareció simplemente

-USEN LA PUERTA, MALDITOS CHUPASANGRE- grito enfurecida


	3. VivosMuertos

Como en todo fic: este anime no me pertenece… bla… bla… bla…

Agradezco los reviews que me han dejado, perdón por la tardanza pero una chica como yo hace lo que puede.

Respondiendo la pregunta de juanis LA PUERTA DEL INFIERNO ARRESTADA/DIOS CON NOSOTROS(alemán)/Y BRILLA CIELO AHORA, es lo que dicen los guantes de Nela que es lo mismo que dicen los de Alucard

* * *

Odiar y que te odien; Amar y que te amen; Doler y causar dolor; Ser feliz y causar felicidad; son la misma cosa, indican que estas vivo, odiar a los que sólo existen y no viven.

_Escúchame muy bien Ceras… bajo ninguna circunstancia salgas de aquí- un disparo_

Ceras se despertó rápidamente-ese sueño otra vez- dijo para si misma, pero recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior- yo… estoy muerta… ¿o no?... _claro chica policía, ahora estas muerta y viva a la vez, tu cuerpo y mente siguen aquí, pero tu alma ya no… _¿Quién esta hablándome?... _soy tu maestro, de ahora en adelante serás una hija de la oscuridad… _¿oscuridad?... _vivirás en las sombras, recorrerás el mundo por toda la eternidad… _siento como si estuviera en una pesadilla…- se levanto bruscamente de la cama, observando todo a su alrededor-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En la mansión Hellsing- apareció Integra y detrás de ella Walter-

-¿Mansión Hellsing?... ¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Es la Real Orden De Los Caballeros Protestantes… aquí exterminamos monstruos y también conservamos a algunos-

-Entonces yo…-

-tu trabajaras para la Organización Hellsing- Walter coloco frente a ella un uniforme con el Escudo Hellsing en el lado izquierdo- eliminaras a monstruos-

-¿eliminar?- dijo para si misma

-si… eliminar…- repitió Integra

-¿Qué se siente ser una draculina, chica policía?- dijo Alucard mientras se materializaba en la habitación

-¿draculina?- toco sus nuevos colmillos-esto es…

-Hola a todos… veo que la chica policía esta conociendo a la Gran Familia Hellsing-apareció Nela en la habitación-por lo visto nadie se ha presentado, seguro que estas pensando que somos una familia muy maleducada… vamos familia preséntense-al notar el enojo de Integra y que nadie se presento- esta bien… perdónalos es que son muy tímidos- le susurro en el oído a la joven-él es el abuelito Walter, es muy serio y malhumorado- señalando a Walter- el otro tipo vestido con su ridículo traje rojo es papi se llama Alucard- señalando a Alucard-yo soy Nela la hija malquerida y sufrida… y la mujer que ves allá es Integra Hellsing mi mami-apunto a Integra quien ya estaba muy enfadada con los comentarios de Nela-es muy enojona así que no la provoques… y tu eres mi hermana menor y por esa razón yo te cuidare y protegeré de todo y de todos y también te prestare mis muñecas Lily's para que juguemos juntas-abrazo a la joven, y se empezó a reír- perdón pero hace siglos que no me divertía tanto

-¿siglos?- la joven se asusto al escuchar el comentario

-ella y el son vampiros-dijo Integra mientras señalaba a Alucard y Nela-al igual que tú

-Eres una draculina-dijo Alucard

-¿Draculina?-pregunto Nela- ¿es una draculina por que Alucard la mordió? En ese caso, si yo la hubiera mordido ella seria una ¿Nelalina?-se carcajeo

-Que graciosa- se rio la joven policía- usted es muy graciosa

-veo que las dos serán muy buenas amigas ¿no lo cree, My Máster?-

-¡¡SILENCIO!!- grito integra-me voy de aquí

-oh no mami se ha enojado-Nela hizo un gesto de preocupación y de nuevo le susurro a la chica policía-mami no me dejara salir a jugar con mis amiguitos…

-Nela basta… al parecer eres muy bromista… odio a los bromistas…- se quejo Integra

-ok… lo que ordene… ni siquiera me puedo divertir en paz…- se quejo

-no es momento para divertirse… ¿tu nombre?- pregunto Integra a la joven policía

-Ceras Victoria…- respondió tímidamente

-esta bien, Ceras prepárate por que en unos días te mandaremos a tu primer misión… hasta luego- se despidió- Nela quiero hablar contigo-

-claro- respondió de mala gana- adiós Ceras Victoria- Nela desapareció sin despedirse de Alucard

-Chica policía, de hoy en adelante tus sentidos se agudizaran por esa razón serás mejor que los humanos- comento Alucard mientras desapareció dejando a la joven desconcertada

* * *

Oficina de Integra

Integra estaba revisando unos papeles al mismo tiempo que fumaba uno de sus puros Capstan Navy, lo cual ya era costumbre desde hace unos 6 años

-¿de que quiere hablar? Mi Ama- la voz de Nela detuvo el trabajo de Integra

-los mismos modales de Alucard, a leguas se nota que eres una draculina- dijo sin mirar a Nela

-Alucard no me mordió-respondió de una manera muy seca-

-entonces ¿Cómo te convertiste en vampiro?-

-digamos que la circunstancias de mi convertimiento no las… recuerdo-

-entonces no recuerdas nada de tu pasado-

-no- la respuesta fue seca- solo recuerdo cuando su abuelo me capturo, encerró e hizo experimentos conmigo- Nela fijo su mirada en su brazo- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad en mi?-

-precaución-

-que precavida-

En silencio se apodero del lugar, Integra lentamente centro su mirada en el brazo izquierdo de Nela, noto una marca negra moviéndose por el antebrazo-¿Qué le sucede a tu brazo?-

-¿Qué?- Nela miro su brazo-ah… eso es… sombras… aun no manipulo mis poderes-

* * *

-¿por que? Si un ser como tu, que presumía ser mas fuerte que Alucard no debería pasar por esto- replico integra

-me encanta su sarcasmo-se burlo- creo que aprenderé mucho de usted

-¿algo mas que deba saber de ti?-

-creo que en lugar de ser Sir Integra debería ser Sir Intriga-

-me tienen harta tus comentarios-rápidamente integra se había levantado de su asiento y encaminándose a Nela-eres mi esclava y me tienes que respetar- ordeno

-la esclavitud no es para siempre…-

-¿Qué quieres decir? juraste protegerme-

-hay promesas que nunca se cumplen… su abuelo me enseño eso- los ojos de Nela delataban el odio que sentía en ese instante

-¿tanto daño te hizo mi abuelo?-

-por supuesto… y todas sus atrocidades las hacia abajo el nombre de Dios-justo en ese instante Nela vio la Cruz de Plata que colgaba del cuello de Integra

* * *

flashback

-toma esta cruz, te acompañara para siempre… te protegerá ante todo-un hombre de edad avanzada colocaba en las manos de una pequeña-pase lo que pase Dios estará siempre contigo-

_Siempre… siempre… siempre_

-dios… ¿estas ahí?... respóndeme…-

-¿Dios?... tu dios es un maldito-

-Maldito monstruo… aléjate-

-amar, odiar, sufrir, llorar… son formas de saber que todavía tenemos alma- la sonrisa del hombre era pura, libre del odio, llena de paz, la cual transmitía a todos

En una gran habitación dos cuerpos yacen en el suelo, inertes, su vida ha sido arrebatada. En la oscuridad del lugar el brillo de uno ojos es lo único que se ve.

fin flashback

* * *

Integra se había alejado de Nela colocándose nuevamente en su escritorio-retírate-

-venganza- sollozo Nela

-¿dijiste algo?-

-vengare tu muerte-sollozo nuevamente

-retírate-Integra tenia en sus manos una espada, en ese instante Nela comenzó a quejarse de un dolor

-arghhhh… maldición ahora no…-los ojos de ella se tornaron negros y sus dedos se alargaron al igual que sus orejas, mientras eso sucedía alrededor de Nela se cubrió de negro

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?...

* * *

En las mazmorras

-La diversión ha empezado a partir de hoy… joven Nela el pasado no se puede negar para toda la eternidad…- decía Alucard en lo oscuro de su habitación- vamos Nela demuéstrame que esa leyenda es cierta… jajajajajaja-

* * *

Oficina de Integra

-arghh… debo irme-tartamudeo

-Nela, espera- grito integra cuando Nela desapareció de la oficina-abuelo ¿Quién es ella?

CONTINUARA

* * *

Lily's: recuerdo haber leído por ahí que ese era el nombre de la Barbie antes de popularizarse, ya que después se le bautizo como Barbie por que la sobrina del creador se llama Bárbara y de cariño le decían Barbie.

Nota:

Los comentarios sarcásticos de Nela no estaban escritos originalmente (de hecho ni este capitulo existía en mi cuaderno), pero conforme escribía el capitulo me di cuenta que los comentarios se acoplaban muy bien (según mi criterio). Además es una manera de dar a conocer el "alma infantil" que Nela conserva, pero eso se dará a conocer en los siguientes capítulos. Algo mas el personaje de Nela según mis amigos tiene mi sarcasmo (dios me libre).

En cada capitulo colocare una cita, la cual describirá cierta parte del cap. O de todo. Por ejemplo la cita de este capitulo describe perfectamente a los no-muertos (desde mi punto de vista).

La cruz de plata de la cual hablo en el capitulo la saque del fic de CRUZ DE PLATA (el cual recomiendo)

La marca de Puros que fuma Integra es Inglesa (la única que encontré), al no encontrar una marca mas popular coloque esa.

El flashback es de Nela (por si las dudas)

Gracias a

Milagros-kun, Angeles, Juanis, Beatriz Montiel por sus comentarios que me motivaron a publicar mi fic el cual había dejado olvidado en la pagina.

Puede que noten que aun lo he logrado capturar el carácter/personalidad de los personajes (soy nueva en esto, así que perdón) o que algunos capítulos están un poco "flojos" (pero prometo que hare lo posible para que quede de lo mejor)



Espero reviews.


	4. Masacre, Reencuentros en la Oscuridad

Nuevo cap.

Tarde un poco debido a la escuela y los tramites para la universidad (espero pasar los examenes) hablando de eso quizas actualice un poco mas rapido (no es seguro)

En una semana termino la prepa... me siento feliz y triste a la vez

En fin son cosas sin sentido

sigo sin capturar la escencia de los personajes asi que no critiquen...

2 nuevo personajes incluidos...

Pero depiendiendo de sus opiniones mas adelante apareceran

Lo de siempre: los personajes no me pertenecen... bla... bla... bla...

* * *

La vida vale por el uso que de ella hacemos, por las obras que realizamos. No ha vivido más el que cuenta más años, si no el que ha sentido mejor un ideal--**_José Ingenieros_**

_**-¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... esta sensación de… ¿poder?!NO PUEDE SER¡¡… sabia que el sello no inhibiría esto… espero que esto no dure mucho…- **_en la oscuridad de la noche una sombra avanza a través del bosque, rápida y sigilosamente acercándose a un pequeño pueblo-_**sangre… quiero sangre… Abraham en este momento me gustaría ver tu rostro… sabias perfectamente que eso no me detendría… jajajaja…- **_el grito de los habitantes del lugar anuncia el inicio de una larga noche con olor a muerte

El ritmo de los pasos avanza a la par de los latidos del corazón.

Un paso, un latido, un paso, un latido, un paso, un latido.

Esta noche el silencio invade el lugar, solo los gritos de las personas rompe esta melodía.

Buscar una manera de proteger su vida es su razón de ser, ¿huir del pueblo seria cobardía? O ¿seria valentía?

-por favor no les hagas daño- era el ruego de un padre de familia- haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero a ellos no les hagas daño-

-eres tan patético…-lo miro fijamente para luego observar la biblia y la cruz que se encontraban en la esquina de la casa-por que te quejas, mas tarde se reunirán en el paraíso, al menos eso es lo que tu Dios te ha hecho creer- en un instante degolló al pobre hombre frente a sus hijos-hora de reunirse con papa… ja,ja,ja- son remordimientos mato a la familia- es hora de la diversión-

-_a todas las unidades… dirigirse al pueblo de Hoest al este de la ciudad… se nos informa que esta siendo atacado… todas las unidades rápidamente diríjanse a Hoest- _era el mensaje que todos los policías recibían.

Cuando los policías llegaron al pueblo se percataron de los asesinatos- ¿Qué clase de persona haría todo esto?- se pregunto uno-solo eran niños- el tono de su voz delataba la ira que sentía en ese instante-quien haya hecho esto no se puede llamar humano…

-no lo es… es un monstruo- la voz de una joven llamo la atención de los presentes- ayúdenme por favor…- cuando se acercaron a la joven se dieron cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba

-puedes caminar por ti misma- pregunto el mas joven de los policías

-si… pero necesito ayuda para levantarme-respondió

-ok… ustedes vayan a revisar… yo ayudare a la joven- los demás se dispersaron por el pueblo. El policía que quedo levanto lentamente a la joven cuidando de no lastimarla-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-

-no lo se… recuerdo los gritos de los niños… lo único que sé es que en un instante perdí a mi familia… quisiera vengarme…- la joven se movió rápidamente provocando que una de sus costillas se fracturara-ahhhh… maldición…- se quejo

-¿estas bien?- pregunto el policía- _unidad A repórtese… unidad A… su reporte…-_era la señal que transmitía el radio- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?... aquí Corvin de la unidad c solicito refuerzos… manden refuerzos.-

* * *

MANSION HELLSING

-Entendido, a partir de ahora La Organización Hellsing se hará cargo…- respondió Integra y colgó el teléfono

-¿Preparo al equipo Sir Integra?- pregunto Walter

-Si, hazlo rápidamente… prepara un helicóptero iré a Hoest- su respuesta fue tajante; en cuanto Walter cerro la puerta Integra fijo su mirada en la luna-¿Por qué hay una luna tan hermosa en noches como esta? ¿Será una señal de que Dios aun no nos ha abandonado?

-podría ser… tiene razón en que la luna de esta noche es hermosa; pero comparada con usted no es nada- comento Alucard mientras se materializaba

-¿alguna vez te sirvió para conquistar a una mujer?-

-algunas veces…- respondió divertido

-pues dejemos esta charla para después… me acompañaras a Hoest-

-lo que ordene my master… por fin algo de diversión-

-tómalo como quieras… -

-bueno me voy… esta será una noche muy interesante…-

-¿y Nela?... ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Integra

-no lo se… esa chica sabe muy bien como esconderse de mi… además de que aun no controla del todo sus poderes… quizá eso le este ocasionando problemas-

-¿Qué sabes de ella?... ¿conoces el motivo por el cual mi abuelo la capturo?-

-No conozco el interés de Van Hellsing por capturarla, lo que se es que Nela era buscada por Iscariote, de hecho fue por ella que la sección fue creada, Nela era…- por unos segundos Alucard se quedo en silencio- era muy sanguinaria-

-¿Qué quieres decir con "era"?-

-cuando llego aquí parecía otra… parecía que quería desaparecer del mundo… una conducta muy patética digna de un humano-

-¿Qué sabes de su pasado?-

-My Master, me fascina su interés por ella… en fin desconozco el pasado de Nela- adelantándose a la siguiente pregunta Alucard respondió- tampoco se el por que de su transformación-Alucard sonrió- espero Nela despierte su poder muy pronto… para terminar lo que empezamos

-ok te puedes ir- Alucard desapareció; mientras Integra se dirigía al helicóptero

* * *

HOEST

Los jóvenes se habían refugiado en una de las casas mientras esperaban que los refuerzos llegaran al pueblo, la joven comenzó a quejarse de un dolor en su espalda-¿estas bien?-

-mi espalda… me duele… arghh-se quejaba la joven- haz algo… por favor- rogaba la joven

-esta bien- el policía se puso a revisar el lugar en busca de pastillas para el dolor-por aquí debe haber algunas-murmuro mientras revisaba el botiquín- listo- se las dio a la joven para que se las tomara- esto te servirá por un momento-

-gracias- su gesto se mostro mas relajado

-¿Qué te sucedió en la espalda?-

-la verdad no lo se…..-

-¿puedo ver tu espalda?-pregunto nervioso

-es… sus… si.- titubeo al responder

-permíteme- el joven se acerco y lentamente fue levantando la blusa de la joven-a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto con el propósito de distraerla

-me llamo… Nela Helvan ¿y tu?-

-Tavis Corvin- respondió y justo en ese momento se sorprendió por lo que estaba viendo-¡dios mío!-

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto inquieta

-no… lo… no lo puedo creer.-murmuro mientras observaba la espalda en la cual Nela tenia dos marcas parecidas a moretones-¿te golpeaste la espalda?-

-no que yo recuerde… ¿por que?-

-tienes unas marcas… al parecer de un golpe quizás…- se impacto al ver como algo quisiera salir de la espalda

-arghh… ese dolor de nuevo-

-esto es muy raro- pensó el joven.

El sonido de unos helicópteros llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes, quienes rápidamente salieron a observar el aterrizaje-Hellsing- leyó Nela- ¿Qué hace aquí la Organización Hellsing? –_**maldición… no pensé que llegarían tan rápido… espero Alucard halla venido…-**_pensó Nela

-¿Hellsing?... ¿Quiénes son ellos?... ¿Por qué no llegan los refuerzos?- el tono del joven policía era de preocupación cuando vio a un grupo de soldados bajar del helicóptero.-Nela vamos- le hablo a la joven pero no escucho respuesta alguna, tal parecía que Nela había entrado en una

especie de trance-reacciona…-sacudió a la joven con el propósito de despertarla-vamos… reacciona- cuando por fin reacciono Tavis la guio a la plaza del pueblo- Nela…-

-si-

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- seguí caminando delante de ella

-claro-

-¿Cómo supiste quienes eran los que llegaron?-

-fue… por que leí el nombre en el helicóptero- respondió titubeante

-¿Cómo fue posible eso?- se detuvo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-el helicóptero estaba muy alejado de nosotros así que era imposible que lo leyeras-

-es por que… yo… yo…-

-aquí estas maldito monstruo- salió de las sombras un hombre que vestía un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa blanca de manga larga con una corbata negra- nos volvemos a ver-

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Tavis, al no escuchar respuesta- no se lo repetiré una vez mas identifíquese ahora- ordeno

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad Nela?- al salir de las sombras saco un par de espadas dispuesto a atacar-

-hace tiempo de nuestra última "reunión"- contesto sarcásticamente

-Nela… ¿Qué significa todo esto?- pregunto Tavis

-jajajajajaja… los humanos son tan patéticos- lentamente se acerco a Tavis y lo miro fijamente-¿Cómo explicas que una joven estuviera viva en esta masacre?-

-mhhh… me deje engañar por un monstruo… tienes razón… los humanos somos tan patéticos…-en un intento fallido de escapar se dio cuenta que se encontraba paralizado…_no te puedes mover por que yo lo estoy impidiendo- _le hablo mentalmente Nela

-jajajajajaja… esta escena es tan triste… creo que llorare- se burlo Nela y dejo que Tavis se moviera de nuevo quien corrió a esconderse-_**maldición este dolor no cesa…-**_ pensó- vamos Schiller me gustaría ver si haz mejorado en este tiempo- Nela se puso en posición de ataque pero justo en es momento el dolor aumento considerablemente provocando el descuido de Nela el cual Schiller aprovecho para tomarla del cuello

-¿Qué te sucede Nela?...- levanto el cuerpo de Nela y cada vez apretaba mas fuerte-no me digas que este es todo tu poder… ¿Qué fue de la Nela que conocí antes?-

-arghh… es…- Nela sujeto el brazo de Schiller- creo que me descuide un poco- y fácilmente se soltó- ahora si… que empiece el show-

-esta bien- Schiller preparo sus espadas y rápidamente comenzó a atacar a Nela quien evadió sus ataques y fácilmente se coloco detrás de el y le quito una de sus espadas- olvide que eres muy rápida…-

Nela miro la espada que ahora tenia- si mal no recuerdo esta espada es mía ¿no es así?-

-veo que aun lo recuerdas… algún día tendría que entregártela… ahora que ambos portamos un arma continuemos- Schiller usaba ágilmente su espada mientras Nela solo se centraba en detener cada ataque

-Linda ropa… al parecer han mejorado tus gustos en cuestiones de ropa… pero tal parece que nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo. En este instante Nela cambio la ropa que estaba usando por la ropa que comúnmente usaba- solo que me falta algo…- rápidamente Nela golpeo la espada de Schiller provocando el retroceso de el y que bajara la guardia el cual Nela aprovecho para quitarle la corbata- creo que esto se vería mejor en mi ¿no lo crees?- dijo mientras se la ponía dejándola un poco floja

-tengo la sensación de que esa corbata ya no regresara a mi- se quejo sarcásticamente

-tienes razón…-

-tal parece que te gusta quitarme determinadas cosas-

-tómalo como "recuerdo de nuestras batallas"- lentamente se acerco a él- recuerdas como nos divertíamos antes- se coloco justo en frente de el y le sonrió- querido Schiller te extrañe tanto… creo que últimamente ha habido muchos reencuentros en mi vida… jajajajajaja-

-por lo que veo tu humor sigue intacto- de igual manera el se acerco a ella conservando la mínima distancia entre sus rostros, incluso podían sentir su respiración-aquellos tiempos-

Nela rompió esa distancia, y acerco sus labios a los de él y escasos milímetros cambio su rumbo al oído y le susurro-por lo visto no haz cambiado nada-

-lo mismo digo… basta de tanta palabrería continuemos- dijo mientras se alejaba. Ahora ambos se atacaban y protegían de los ataques

-_**a este paso no aguantare mucho…-**_ en un descuido Nela fue herida por la espada de Schiller- creo que haz mejorado bastante-

-no es eso… parece que tienes otras cosas en tu mente- Schiller se lanzo nuevamente contra Nela quedando justo a espaldas de ella, cuando giro para volver a atacarla noto que Nela se encontraba en el suelo quejando del dolor en su espalda-¿Qué te sucede?...-

-arghh… por que ahora…- la marca del brazo izquierdo comenzó a crecer-arghh… esto no es bueno…- algo en su espalda luchaba por salir, claramente se podía observar por encima de la ropa, como se movia rápidamente, agregado a esto Nela se percato de un sonido que la aturdía-ese sonido… no puede… es el mismo de aquel día..

**--FLASHBACK--**

**Abraham Van Hellsing entro a la pequeña casa con una espada en sus manos.**

**-quiero a la demonio viva-**

**La demonio apareció en el lugar dispuesta a atacar a todos pero un sonido no se lo permitió, **

**-te prometo que me vengare por lo que le hicieron a tu familia y a ti-dijo en el momento que mataban al ultimo- prome… prometiste que… que… no los… lastimarían-tartamudeo la demonio**

**-te dije que lo intentaría- se acerco a la demonio**

**El sonido se volvió mas intenso, la demonio seguía sujetando su cabeza unas lagrimas cayeron al suelo**

**-Dios, tu dios es un maldito-**

**--FIN FLASHBACK--**

-Nela… con que aquí estabas… -la voz de integra saco a Nela de sus pensamientos- ¿tu ocasionaste todo esto?

-eso… arghhh…- Nela no pudo articular palabra alguna debido al dolor, intento levantarse apoyando su mano izquierda en el suelo, al hacerlo el sonido se incremento-

-es hora del show… Nela- Alucard apareció en el lugar observando a Schiller

-¿usted es?...- pregunto integra dirigiéndose a Schiller

-Schiller… cazador de demonios- respondió extendiendo su mano a integra quien no correspondió de la misma manera- que educada- se quejo

Alucard se acerco a Nela y la tomo del brazo derecho para levantarla- das pena… muéstrate… deja a este vampiro conocer a Nelapsi el demonio capaz de vencer a un ejercito con una sola mirada… vamos hazlo-Alucard la miraba a los ojos mientras ella seguía sufriendo.

-!! Déjala¡¡- se escucho

-_** esa voz… Tavis… un perfecto idiota… con síndrome de héroe… humano tenia que ser-**_ pensó Nela, mientras Tavis corria hacia ella para rescatarla

--CONTINUARA--

* * *

agradezco sus reviews...


	5. Masacre, Batalla Sin Fin

Hola pues aqui publicando nuevo capitulo espero lo disfruten

* * *

La muerte es un castigo para algunos, para otros un regalo, y para muchos un favor.

En un intento desesperado de ayudar a la joven vampira, Tavis trato de golpear al nosferatu Alucard, pero como era de esperarse fallo-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo mientras miraba atónito como Alucard lanzo a Nela-maldito ¿Por qué lo haces?-

-jajajaja… respóndeme algo… ¿Por qué la defiendes?...-

-es mi trabajo…- Tavis había dudado en responder; recordó que su misión era rescatar a los sobrevivientes, además al parecer Nela había causado los disturbios-

-¿tu trabajo dices?-su sonrisa burlona no tardo en aparecer- cambiarias de opinión cuando te enteraras quien es ella realmente- señalo a Nela- ese el ser mas repugnante que puede existir…-

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto con dificultad Nela- arghhhh- el sonido seguía molestando a Nela

-vamos… libera tu poder… jajajajaja…- grito Alucard- muéstranos de lo que eres capaz de hacer…- Alucard sonrió maliciosamente y se acerco a Sir Integra- my master, ordene-

-me voy… ha causado muchos problemas - Integra se dio la vuelta y avanzo-

-conde… es un placer volver a verlo…- saludo Schiller

-mucho tiempo… tal parece que a partir de ahora la diversión ha empezado

Tavis se había acercado a Nela, e intento levantarla pero al pasar su brazo por la espalda de ella sintió movimiento- maldita sea- Nela grito nuevamente ahora el sonido había incrementado y se sumaba el dolor de su espalda.

-¿viejos amigos?- se detuvo Integra para preguntar

-por supuesto… - dijo Alucard

-que no- completo Schiller

Alucard lanzo un disparo a Tavis pero Nela logro moverlo para que no lo hiriera –_**ya no es la Nela que antes era**__- _pensó Alucard y rápidamente se lanzo contra Nela y la sujeto del cuello- vamos Nela defiéndete… no querrás arruinar la diversión ¿o si?-

-ca…ll… cállate.- Nela intento zafarse de la mano de Alucard y la presiono con su mano izquierda

-jajaja… ¿Qué te sucede?... solo quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes… aquella que disfrutaba el olor de la muerte…- Alucard se percato de las sombras de Nela las cuales se movían por el brazo de ella- vamos…- Alucard comenzó a enfadarse y presionaba mas el cuello de Nela

-¿Qué manera es esa de tratar a una dama?- pregunto Schiller a Alucard- no dejare que tú la elimines… ese es un privilegio que yo merezco- se acerco al vampiro y lo tacleo haciendo que soltara a Nela, Schiller ataco a Alucard con su espada llamada "Basium de Dea" (una espada tipo katana, con la hoja blanca) y el vampiro con su pistola "Casull", mientras tanto Nela seguia quejándose del dolor y de repente, de su espalda salieron unas alas, una de plumas blancas y la otra de color negro (derecha) ambas manchadas de sangre, Nela yacia en el suelo con la mirada perdida

-Esa estúpida… solo me ha ocasionado problemas… tendré que explicar muchas cosas al consejo… vámonos- ordeno integra al piloto del helicoptero quien comenzó a preparar la nave para su despegue

Schiller, Tavis y Alucard miraban las alas y el cuerpo de Nela

Nela se coloco de rodillas con la mirada centrada en el suelo, por su mente pasaban las imágenes del ataque que había hecho al pueblo, recordó lo que sintió al matar a toda esa gente; al intentar levantarse el dolor de su espalda hace que caiga al suelo, Nela comenzó a desesperarse, se sentía como una presa rodeada de sus depredadores. Cada vez que movia alguno de sus brazos inevitablemente sus alas se movían abriendo mas la herida provocada por su liberación. El sonido que la perturbaba había cesado

-eres tan patética…- dijo Alucard- mataste sin razón alguna a todos lo habitantes, pero no te atreviste a beber de su sangre… ¿acaso temes lo que pueda pasar si lo haces?... tienes que despertar tus poderes vampiricos…- hablo Alucard mientras se alejaba rápidamente de Schiller

-¿de que hablas monstruo?...- pregunto Nela

-el pasado tarde o temprano regresa… por ahora solo eres una esclava mas en este mundo- contesto

-no por mucho tiempo…- Nela se había levantado y miro a los ojos a Alucard quien se percato como los ojos de Nela cambiaron a color rojo, mientras el anillo gris que rodeaba la pupila de ella, se expandió por la iris. Rápidamente Nela apareció en el helicóptero donde se encontraba Integra-pagara por los errores de su familia- cuando termino de hablar un fuerte ataque la envio fuera del helicóptero

-vallase lo mas rápido posible…- dijo Schiller mientras salía del helicóptero

-vamos… debemos irnos ahora… ordeno- rápidamente el piloto despego la nave

Nela se levanto rápidamente y golpeo a Schiller en el abdomen- tan entrometido como siempre… pero no desaprovechare esta oportunidad… -dijo mientras pisoteaba a Schiller. El sonido del helicóptero al despegar provoco la ira de ella-no será tan fácil huir de mi.

Un movimiento brusco del helicóptero tomo por sorpresa a los tripulantes- no podemos movernos algo nos lo impide – dijo el piloto

-¿Qué demonios?... ¡¡Alucard!!... haz algo- grito enfurecida integra. Alucard apareció rápidamente,

-¿alucard?... creo que mi servidumbre esta por llegar a su fin… y la tuya también- Nela se encontraba deteniendo el helicóptero, fácilmente logro colocar la nave en el suelo.

-jajaja… eres increíble… fascinante… digna contrincante para mi…-Alucard apunto con el arma y disparo a la mano de Nela que intentaba sujetar a Integra dejándole deshecha la mano

-la cruz de manchester… lastima que estas armas no me afecten- dijo mientras se recuperaba su mano.

-interesante… creo que será una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo- se lanzo hacia Nela, la sujeto de una de sus alas y la lanzo hacia las hélices del helicóptero-¿Qué te parece esto?- Alucard observo como desapareció

-tienes que esforzarte un poco mas…- se escucho su voz

Mientras tanto, Tavis quien seguía sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, quería huir del lugar-¿por que?... ¿Por qué tenia que suceder?- se pregunto. Tavis comenzó a avanzar al este a las orillas del pueblo donde se encontraba un bosque. En su camino se encontró una espada –_la espada de Nela…- _la levanto y la observo minuciosamente

-damela… - aparecio Nela

-Nela… estas bien…- se alegro al verla en buen estado

-dame mi arma- ordeno

-¿Qué te sucede?...- el tono de su voz era de sorpresa

-damela… y alejate…- dijo de manera cortante

Tavis hizo lo que le pidió y se alejo- nos volveremos a ver…- susurro mientras se alejaba

-lo prometo…- contesto a Tavis quien ya se encontraba lo suficiente lejos para escuchar lo ultimo que dijo.

-esa estúpida… se arrepentirá de todo lo que ha hecho… Alucard haz lo que sea necesario para detenerla- dijo Integra mientras salía del helicóptero-quiero a esa vampira inservible controlada… hazlo rápido…-

-lo que ordene, my master… aprobación de cromwell aceptada, Técnica de control de restricción número 3 abierto- anuncio Alucard.

-¿a que se debe ese poder?- le pregunto Schiller

-¿y a que se debe tu interés en ella?- el sarcasmo se noto en el tono de Alucard

-buena pregunta la cual tiene una buena respuesta, que no dare…-contesto

-schiller… eres uno de los demonios mas fuertes que he conocido y uno de los mas extraños también y te estimo pero eso no impedirá que sea yo quien acabe con Nela-

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro? Ya haz tenido varias oportunidades de hacerlo pero no lo haces- se burlo- ¿comenzamos?- miro a Alucard quien asintió con su característica sonrisa- suerte-

Ambos demonios se dirijieron a las orillas del este del pueblo donde sabían se encontrarían con Nela quien portaba su espada "Komm, Süsser Tod" (una espada delgada parecida a la de Schiller pero con la hoja de color negro y el filo de ambos lados con un tono gris y con el nombre grabado en la hoja)- veo que será un encuentro, interesante-dijo Nela

-espero no te equivoques- contesto Schiller

-jajaja… durante mucho tiempo espere por esto…- dijo Alucard mientras tomaba su Cassull tomando su posición de ataque al igual que Schiller quien había materializado su espada y rápidamente se lanzo contra Nela quien detuvo su ataque fácilmente y con su mano libre lo golpeo en la cara arrojando unos metros-majestuoso-dijo Alucard mientras Nela se acercaba rápidamente a él. Alucard disparo varias veces acertando en el cuerpo de ella, sin embargo esto no la detuvo e inesperadamente Alucard se encontraba con una espada en su abdomen- jajajaja… sabes a la perfeccion que esto no me detendrá en tu estado-

-tan aludador- dijo mientras giraba su espada, disfrutando el gesto de dolor que producía en la cara de Alucard-por lo que veo esto no sera tan interesante como lo planee-

-¿divirtiendose sin mi?- se escucho la voz de Schiller mientras descendia dispuesto a atacar lo que provoco el descuido de Nela el cual Alucard aprovecho para dispararle en la cabeza haciendo que cayera al suelo-arruinando mi entrada triunfal- se quejo Schiller cuando ya se encontraba en el suelo mirando el cuerpo de Nela con la cabeza deshecha reconstruyéndose -podríamos tardar una eternidad luchando-

-eso es lo que vuelve interesante- contesto Alucard

-no tanto como yo quisiera… cambiando de tema ¿no crees que nos falta caballerosidad? Mira que dos contra uno pero sobre todo es una mujer- se burlo

-no me había percatado de mi descortesía- dijo mientras apuntaba hacia él- pero eso se puede solucionar- una bala salió del cañon con dirección a Schiller

-tu y tus armas… por que no sacas tu espada- dijo mientras esquivaba la bala

-me gustaría, pero prefiero reservarla para la siguiente batalla-

Mientras tanto, Nela había terminado de reconstruir su cara, decidió aun sabiendo lo doloroso que pudiera resultarle colocar sus alas en el lugar en el cual residían. Lentamente sus alas fueron entrando a su espalda, cuando termino se encontraba muy cansada y difícilmente se levanto de pronto un dolor proveniente de su abdomen la desconcertó -¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto cuando vio la hoja de una espada saliendo de su abdomen

-maldita chupasangre, acaso creías que no pagarías por intentar asesinarme-

-Integra Hellsing…- murmuro

-exacto… sabia que me causarías muchos problemas- comenzo a quejarse Sir Integra

Nela no escuchaba lo que su ama le decía, el dolor que la espada le provocaba era muy intenso- _**esta herida… me es familiar –**_

* * *

FLASHBACK

-por favor regrésemela… hare lo que me pida…- era la suplica de una joven Nela arrodillada ante un hombre

-esta bien-contesto- te llevare a los laboratorios

-esta bien- contesto temerosa mientras se ponía de pie

-espero que todo salga bien ¿entiendes? O no te entregare esto- dijo mientras mesia una caja de madera.

-entiendo-

-vamos avanza- dijo mientras abria la puerta

Al llegar al laboratorio, Nela observo el lugar, ahí se encontraba un hombre joven quien le comento algo al hombre que estaba acompañando a Nela

-muy bien Nela ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- Nela se acosto en una camilla- no te preocupes todo va a estar bien-dijo mientras sujeta su cuerpo a la camilla- dime ¿escuchas ese sonido?

-si- contesto Nela cerrando los ojos

-¿y ahora?-

-si- el sonido comenzó a incrementarse mas, llegando al punto de irritar a Nela, mientras sentía unos pequeños piquetes en su antebrazo izquierdo, repentinamente Nela se libero de sus ataduras y se paro sobre la camilla mirando todo a su alrededor, cuando encontró a su presa se abalanzo sobre el- eres un maldito- le dijo al hombre que la había llevado ahí

-detente- dijo de manera calmada-o perderas esto- le mostro la caja de madera

-de una u otra forma la conseguiré- lo tomo del cuello con la mano izquierda y unas sombras que se apoderaron de la manga de su blusa y comenzaron a moverse

-sabia que podias manipular las sombras- se asombro

-¡¡Papá!!- grito el joven

-no te acerques o podría matarte- ordeno su padre

El joven obedeció y solo observo lo que estaba pasando.

-eres patético… ¿dime por que lo hiciste?- pregunto la vampiro

-era la única forma de atraparte, eras un peligro-

-aun lo soy- las sombras de su brazo se colocaron alrededor del mismo y rápidamente tomaron forma de cuchillas que apuntaban al hombre-espero sufras- de pronto las cuchillas desaparecieron-arrgghhhhh- Nela soltó al humano y miro su abdomen la punta de una espada salía de ella y se quejo aun mas cuando la espada salía de su cuerpo-¿Qué pasa?- se pregunto al sentirse mareada

-espero no hayas arruinado el experimento- Nela cayo al suelo de rodillas apoyándose con sus manos-en unos momentos vere los resultados- en ese instante las extremidades de Nela comenzaron a alargarse al igual que sus orejas, el pelo se tornaba blanco de manera intermitente

-eso no me detendrá- se levanto y se acerco al hombre quien ya portaba la espada con la que fue herida anteriormente. Nela brinco para darle un golpe con mas potencia pero al momento de caer fue herida nuevamente, ahora sentía como si la espada quisiera absorber su sangre y en ese instante sus ojos se tornaron azules y sus extremidades volvieron a la normalidad

-vuelve a su forma original- fue lo ultimo que Nela logro a escuchar antes de quedar inconsciente

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

-esa espada- dio unos pasos al frente para poder liberarse cuando miro la espada sintió un gran odio y la vez temor y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules

-¿Qué te pasa? Eres tan patética- le dijo de manera cortante Integra- espero sea la primera y ult… ¿Qué demonios?- Integra se sorprendió al ver que Nela desapareció sin dejar rastro-

Alucard y Schiller detuvieron su batalla desde que observaron cuando Integra hirió a Nela.- bueno sin ella continuar no tiene gracia; así que me despido- comento Schiller mientras desaparecia

-usted es maravillosa- le dijo Alucard a Integra

-¿A dónde se fue?- pregunto molesta

-regreso a la mansión… usted debería hacer lo mismo

-ella me ha ocasionado mucho problemas en una noche- dijo mientras miraba la salida del sol

* * *

**En alguna parte de los alrededores de Hoest**

Conversación por radio

-señor, la demonio a sido identificada-

-¿es la que hemos estado buscando?-

-si señor, además el nosferatu Alucard y otro que aun no ha sido identificado también se encontraban aquí-

-buen trabajo… puedes regresar-

* * *

**Basium de Dea:** Beso de Diosa en latin

**Komm, Süesser Todd**: Ven, Dulce Muerte

ESpero sus reviews


	6. Preguntas

Aqui publicando este capitulo, que es mas de relleno por que creo que estare muy ocupada estos dias; todo debido al examen cultural que presentare la proxima semana (querer estudiar en la universidad militar es un gran reto que espero superar)

Pasando a otro tema; leyendo los reviews me tope con uno muy especial que lo escribio ceci, preguntando si Alucard y Nela serian una pareja al igual que Integra y Schiller. La verdad no me haia puesto a pensar en eso, y ahora que lo analiso y lei lo que llevo escrito (que son como unos 10 cap. mas) no habia escrito nada al respecto; creo que por eso sentia que lago le faltaba a mi fic. Pues mas adelante vere como se van dando las cosas.

Si leyeron todo lo que escribi espero no se hayan aburrido.

Ya pueden empezar... como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen... bla...bla... bla

Solo Nela, Tavis y Schiller fueron sacados de mi cabeza morbosa e impura.

* * *

**_En ocasiones es preferible morir a vivir, vivir solo agonias_**

Varios días han pasado desde los acontecimientos en Hoest; Integra explico al consejo que lo sucedido fue provocado por una vampiro artificial y no menciono a Nela en su reporte. Durante ese tiempo Nela no apareció en la mansión en ningún momento.

-¿Dónde esta ese vampiro inservible?- pregunto molesta Integra

-¿a quien se refiere?- respondió Walter tranquilamente

-a Nela…- dudo es responder puesto que ahora estaban bajo su dominio tres no muertos, Alucard el As de Hellsing, Ceras un vampiro de rango bajo y Nela con poderes aun desconocidos por Integra

-ella sigue en las mazmorras, al parecer no ha salido desde el incidente de hace unos días-

-esa imbécil, no sabe hacer nada bien-

-si me permite decirlo Sir Integra, sospecho que Nela oculta muchas cosas que podrían ser de gran relevancia- dijo Walter mientras servía el té

-¿relevancia? No entiendo para que pudiera ser útil-

-solo era mi opinión personal-

-ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría saber que paso con ella la otra noche- dijo pensativa

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-pregunto Walter

-al parecer estaba sufriendo una especie de transformación- recordó como las extremidades de Nela se alargaron- creo que era como un… ¿lobo?

-eso es muy interesante… ¿se le ofrece algo mas Sir Integra?- solo observo un pequeño movimiento en señal de negación-me retiro entonces- salió del despacho dejando a integra repasando la misma imagen muchas veces.

Al cabo de un rato integra había optado por descubrir mas sobre Nela y decidió buscar información sobre ella en la biblioteca, ya que ahí se encontraban todos los documentos de los experimentos de la familia Hellsing, además de una inmensa colección de libros de todos los temas existentes.- ¿Quién era Nela?- se pregunto en voz alta. Al pasar de las horas integra enfadada de no encontrar ninguna anotación sobre ella se dio por vencida y al colocar el último libro que había encontrado en su lugar, pequeños papeles cayeron al suelo los cuales no dudo en leer:

_18 de Noviembre_

_He encontrado datos sobre el paradero de varios de los sobrevivientes de Dark Death, según la información solo ocho de los integrantes están vivos. _

_20 de Mayo_

_Tal parece que pronto me encontrare con ella. No entiendo mi obsesión por ella; pero espero poder llevar a cabo los experimentos que he planeado, de esta manera crearía el arma perfecta._

_4 de abril_

_Mi larga espera ha llegado a su fin, la he encontrado, vive con una humilde familia. Solo me falta encontrar la manera de atraparla, un ser como ella no debe seguir vagando por el mundo._

-¿Qué es esto? No tiene el año- se dijo así misma-¿Cuáles eran tus intenciones, abuelo?- cuando leyó por segunda vez su mirada se fijo en sobrevivientes de Dark Death-¿Dark Death? Nela responderá a todas mis dudas- dijo mientras salía apresuradamente de la biblioteca

Cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta de Nela encendió su lámpara; al abrir la puerta miro a Nela que estaba sentada en el suelo recargada en la pared- maldito demonio ¿Qué clase de porquería eres?- espero una respuesta la cual nunca llego; coloco la lámpara en medio de la habitación para divisar mejor a la vampiro. Se acerco a Nela y el sujeto de la camisa jalando así ella- responde, es una orden- grito en su rostro

-Van Hellsing me convirtió en esto- evito la mirada de Integra

-¿acaso creíste que creería eso?-

-esa es la verdad-

-dime… ¿que era Dark Death?- pregunto

-no lo se-respondió

-mentira, tu lo sabes- grito enfurecida-

- no recuerdo nada excepto cuando me capturaron-

-haz memoria… mi abuelo menciona que solo quedaron ocho sobrevivientes de Dark Death-

-ocho- repitió Nela

-si; ocho sobrevivientes, dime lo que sabes

-no recuerdo- integra la arrastro hacia el centro de la habitación, cerca de donde había colocado la lámpara. Nela puso su mano en su abdomen, al parecer la herida provocada por Integra aun no había sanado

-vamos espero tu respuesta; Dark Death ¿Qué es?-

Al escuchar por tercera vez el nombre pareció entrar en una especie de trance del cual salió al cabo de unos minutos-era un grupo de diferentes demonios- se sentó dándole la espalda a integra- ese grupo se encargo de eliminar a gran parte de la iglesia católica… es todo lo que recuerdo- termino de hablar

-algo más… háblame de tu transformación-

-¿disculpe?-

- lo de la otra noche, al parecer te estabas transformando en algo parecido a un lobo-

-uno de los tantos experimentos que hizo Van Hellsing conmigo- respondió mientras la manga izquierda de su camisa se torno negra

-al parecer él te hizo mucho daño- dijo mientras observaba lo ocurrido- pero debió haber tenido sus razones, la verdad creo que le hizo un favor al mundo-

-todos los Hellsing piensan igual-

-entonces ¿te transformas en un lobo?- pregunto retomando el tema

-si- respondió de manera tajante- en un bello lobo, uno blanco, tan blanco como la nieve, con una mancha en…-

-forma de "S" de color negro debajo de la oreja derecha- completo integra- supongo- dijo para disimular su desconcierto

-pues supone muy bien- sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y de frente a Sir Integra- ¿quiere verlo?- pregunto

-¿por que debería?- respondió. Nela comenzó a transformarse, como había sucedido anteriormente, sus extremidades se alargaron, sus orejas, su mandíbula, su cabello paso de ser negro a blanco, cuando termino de transformarse, integra miro sorprendida lo ocurrido, ahora Nela con su apariencia, media mas que integra aun con la posición de 4 patas en la que se encontraba. Sin saber por que integra se acerco a Nela y reviso debajo de su oreja en busca de la "S", cuando la encontró la recorrió con su mano provocando el movimiento del lobo-interesante… por primera vez no se que decir- camino alrededor de aquella bestia observándolo minuciosamente- al parecer no eres del todo blanco- dijo integra- cuando vio la pata izquierda de color negro

-no es lo único-contesto con una voz muy grave

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto desconcertada

-observe- Nela se "acostó" en el suelo para que integra viera las marcas rojas en su lomo- eso es por las alas y esto es por…-

-la espada- completo mientras miraba el "abdomen" de Nela que se encontraba ensangrentado y al parecer seguía sangrando- por dios-

-¿dios? Dios me abandono hace mucho tiempo- el tono de voz se escuchaba más débil, y le era difícil respirar

-¿que estupideces dices?- se acerco a ella

-morir de esta manera… seria tan…-

-patético- apareció Alucard- no hemos terminado nuestra batalla…- dijo- además prometiste que…-

-un momento, no me voy a morir de esta manera-se quejo Nela-solo dije que seria una mala forma de morir para alguien como yo- miro a Alucard de reojo- y mi promesa sigue en pie-completo

-me parece perfecto-desapareció sin saludar a integra

-es un idiota- gruño Nela

-pienso lo mismo sobre el- dijo integra

Nela comenzó a volver a la normalidad, quedo completamente desnuda, sintiendo pena por lo que se sentó y se abrazo a sus piernas dándole la espalda a integra

-quien lo iba a pensar, un demonio que le apena que la vean desnuda… esto es increíble- se burlo. Por un instante puso su mirada en la espalda de Nela, las marcas de las alas parecían moretones y también logro ver la herida que le provoco.

-aunque no lo crea- rápidamente materializo su ropa- ¿se le ofrece algo mas, ama?- pregunto

-es todo- respondió de manera de manera tajante avanzando a la salida

-perdón por lo de la otra noche… me refiero cuando intente matarla… no se que paso conmigo… solo se que una inmensa cantidad de recuerdos me invadió…- dijo mientras se abrazaba mas fuerte- solo veía sangre y sentía muchas ganas de matar a todos-

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me mataste?-se detuvo- pudiste hacerlo

-justo en ese instante un recuerdo en especial me distrajo, además del disparo de Alucard- sonrió

-ya veo- siguió avanzando

-le confieso algo- dijo lo que provoco que integra nuevamente se detuviera- no; no es nada- solo se escucho la puerta al cerrarse- me da mucho gusto volverla a ver- dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre su ojo derecho recordando viejas heridas- aun espero la invitación para comer-

* * *

aqui termina este cap. como les comente es mas de relleno pero no por eso significa que no tenga reelevancia, es mas creo que sera uno de los cap. claves

Me despido

Dejen REviews


	7. Recuerdos

Pues aqui, nuevo cap, pense que tardaria mucho mas pero al parecer no

Ademas no me gusta tardar en actualizar los fics

pues espero les guste este capitulo.

Espero sus reviews

* * *

**En ocasiones es preferible olvidar y enterrar nuestro pasado, pero aun asi es parte de nosotros. Lo unico que podemos hacer es aceptarlo**

El tiempo ha transcurrido, y la joven vampiro Seras a estado preparándose para sus misiones.

En su primer misión el miedo y desconcierto la invadió al recordar las palabras de su maestro "_Chica policía, de hoy en adelante tus sentidos se agudizaran por esa razón serás mejor que los humanos_" provocando su fracaso.

En la segunda misión, empezó a usar sus habilidades vampiricas, disparando a una vampiro que se encontraba a 500 m de distancia.

Pero el hecho de ser un no-muerto, la hace sentir asco de su misma; evitando a toda costa beber sangre, creyendo que así lograra conservar su lado humano, si es que aun lo tiene. El hecho de "vivir" de esta manera le ha resultado un poco difícil de asimilar; en gran parte debido a que los demás integrantes de la organización la ven como un monstruo mas que eliminar.

-Seras, iras a una nueva misión.- le comento Walter- al parecer un nuevo vampiro a armado un alboroto en los laboratorios-

-entendido- dijo- me voy a preparar- salió de la habitación donde se encontraba dejando a Walter

-Sir Integra- el escuadron ya esta listo… en unos minutos se dirijiran a cumplir su misión- hablo por medio del teléfono-

-_manda a Alucard…-_contesto.

-pero solo es un vampiro, no veo razón alguna para mandar a Alucard-

-_solo haz lo que te ordene-_

-si, Sir Integra-

* * *

**Laboratorios M. A. Archaea**

**-**el grupo B diríjase a los sotanos- decía el capitán- grupo C vallan por el frente… el grupo A se queda aquí- ordeno el capitán mientras todos los grupos se dispersaban hacia sus respectivas areas- Seras prepara tu arma-

De pronto una serie de disparos que provenían del lugar al que la grupo C se dirigió desconcertaron al grupo A- ¿Qué demonios?- pregunto en un murmullo el capitán

-no puede ser- dijo para si misma Seras, cuando vio venir un grupo de hombres caminando torpemente- es… el grupo C-

-¿estas segura?- pregunto el capitán

-totalmente… se han convertidos en zombies- contesto al ver tal escena-_**¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?- **_pensó… _eliminalos… con un disparo al corazón o a la cabeza bastara, solo así los liberas de su agonia –__**pero maestro… no puedo ellos son **__**mis compañeros- **__ya no lo son, ahora solo son cuerpos sin alma ni conciencia, son solo carne ambulante- __**lo hare- **_rápidamente Seras elimino a todos los ghouls con su arma BAERLKS provocando una nube de humo

-¡¡MMMMIIIIIIIICCCCCCCKKKK!!- el grito provenía del final del pasillo

-capitan- grito Seras al ver el cuerpo de su capitán- responda- insistió rápidamente se levanto y un dolor invadió su garganta para después sentir la misma sensación en su espalda

-yo soy el mensajero divino de dios, solo yo puedo ejecutar los castigos divinos y el que no respete la palabra de nuestro señor Jesucristo será castigado eternamente por la presencia del señor, y de la gloria de su energía que su nombre esta santificado… AMEN- se escucho

* * *

**Instituto Hellsing**

Dos hombres salian del despacho de integra –Walter, prepara el transporte- ordeno

-lo que ordene, ¿se puede saber por que razon?- pregunto

-Iscariote se ha metido en asuntos que no les concierne- dijo mientras tiraba al cesto de la basura un sobre con el nombre _Iscariote _impreso- y han mandado al Paladin Alexander-

-ya veo- acompaño a Integra hasta la salida.

* * *

**Laboratorios M. A. Archaea**

-yo Alexander Anderson me encargare de eliminar a todo la porquería que se encuentre aquí- un hombre que sostenía un par de bayonetas, y en sus guantes se leia, _SPEAK WITH DEAD (izquierda) y JESUS CHRIST IS IN HEAVEN _se encamino hacia el vampiro pero instantes antes de acercarse una mano atraveso su corazón matándolo al instante

-Iscariote mando a su mascota- el atacante era Alucard

-¿mascota? La única mascota que veo son tu y la joven esa- dijo mientras señalaba a Seras.- pero no duraran mucho- rápidamente se lanzo contra Alucard quien simplemente detenia los ataques con sus armas, después lanzo varios disparos los cuales Anderson esquivo sin problemas, en una maniobra Alucard quedo con una bayoneta en su abdomen y Anderson con un arma apuntado a su frente

-me he divertido… pero esto debe acabar- disparo, lanzando a Anderson hacia la pared. –estas cosas son un problema incluso para nosotros-le dijo a seras mientras quitaba la bayoneta de su cuerpo la cual quemo su mano- y además están bendecidas-

-maestro- dijo difícilmente

-no hables, chica policía, no malgastes tu energía- nuevamente seras le hablo y cuando iba a contestar unas bayonetas lo clavaron en la pared

-admiro tu valentía- Anderson salió de las sombras

-eres un regenerador- dijo Alucard con un gesto de dolor en su rostro

-es una bendición de Dios Nuestro Señor- contesto

-no eres mas que basura… eres un- la cabeza del vampiro cayo al suelo

-jajaja el gran Alucard, el arma secreta de Hellsing ha sido eliminada, he erradicado a esa blasfemia- se burlo- ahora es tu turno- dijo para seras, pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí- no te escaparas- hizo uso de su habilidad de consagración, apareciendo barreras, unas hojas con escritos en latin se clavaron en todas las ventanas y puertas del area.

-_Seras Victoria, bebe de mi sangre y podres andar en la oscuridad a tu voluntad, ya no seras mas una esclava de mi…-_ se escribió en el suelo con la sangre de Alucard – si lo hago ya no será mi maestro… y yo no quiero eso- _tu lo decidiste… _se escucho la voz de Alucard.

El cuerpo de Alucard, que yacia clavado en la pared se empezó a descomponer, dejando solo su ropa clavada.

-su trabajo aquí ha terminado-dijo integra a Anderson

-¿Quién te crees para darle ordenes a un servidor de dios?- pregunto molesto

-son ordenes del Vaticano… compruébelo usted mismo- le tendio un papel, el cual Anderson leyó rápidamente

-mi misión es eliminar, entre muchas cosas, a los vampiros, y aquí aun quedo uno- se quejo

-ese vampiro pertenece a Hellsing, y no esta dentro de su jurisdicción- contesto seriamente

-que mas da, al menos elimine a Alucard- dijo alegremente

-¿Qué haz dicho?- pregunto divertida- ¿haz eliminado a Alucard?... y ¿Cómo lo haz hecho?-

-le corte la cabeza-

-solo eso… Alucard no es un vampiro cualquiera… tales ataques, como cortarle la cabeza, una estaca o un disparo en el corazón no lo afectaran en lo mas minimo-

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto desconcertado- veamos que puede hacer por usted ahora- se lanzo con una de sus bayonetas hacia integra

* * *

**Instituto Hellsing**

Rápidamente Nela se puso de pie, su instinto le decía que algo estaba a punto de suceder, desapareció de su habitación.

* * *

**Laboratorios M. A. Archaea**

-¡¡sir integra!!- grito seras

-maldicion…- se quejo en silencio Integra, cerrando los ojos

-¿Quién osa dañar a mi ama?- la voz de una mujer, provoco que Integra abriera los ojos observando a Nela sosteniendo la bayoneta de la mano de Anderson

-mas basura que limpiar- dijo Anderson mientras soltaba la bayoneta dejándola en manos de Nela- y dime ¿Qué eres?-

-eso no tiene importancia… lamentaras haber molestado a mi ama-

-¿acaso eres su perro?- pregunto

-piensa lo que quieras- se movio rápidamente colocándose frente a Anderson- bonita cruz- dijo mientras aquel amuleto caia al suelo-espero que hayas rezado- lo golpeo en el abdomen haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos- digame padre ¿Cuáles son las postrimerias? ¿Qué nos espera después de la vida?

-muerte- una bayoneta se incrusto en la pierna derecha de Nela-juicio…- una mas se dirigía a ella, pero choco contra la que Nela sostenía-infierno- el brillo de unos lentes se diviso- cielo…- pasos se acercaban- Dios te ilumina, te pone en el sendero del compromiso apostólico y te coloca delante el modelo de Jesús: el único Camino de Verdad que conduce a la Vida.

Nela se quedo inmóvil al escuchar esas palabras

* * *

FLASHBACK

- Dios te ilumina, te pone en el sendero del compromiso apostólico y te coloca delante el modelo de Jesús: el único Camino de Verdad que conduce a la Vida…-

-y pensar que estábamos en el mismo bando… solo eres un arma de tu religión, solo te ven como un objeto, hacen que elimines a tus iguales bajo el nombre de Dios… -

-blasfemia… solo dices incoherencias… Dios, Nuestro Señor, no permitiría que yo cometiera tal bajes- dijo con una cruz en su mano- yo solo elimino a la basura de este mundo… basura como tu

-al parecer Iscariote sigue con sus mismo ideales… tal como lo dice el nombre Judas Iscariote traiciono a Jesus… al parecer ustedes siguen sus pasos-

-siempre he apreciado tus vastos conocimientos en el cristianismo… creo que una parte de ti aun espera redimirse ¿no es así Eli…?

-calla- interrumpió- no sabes lo que dices-

-entonces dime ¿Por qué aun traes contigo esa cruz?-

-solo es para recordar- contesto-

-él recibió su merecido-

-eso no es cierto… él era una buena persona-

-¿Cómo tu familia?- sonrió maliciosamente- recuerdas lo que hizo tu padre cuando miro tus alas-

-detente…- grito mientras esos recuerdos invadían su mente

-te las arranco sin piedad, para luego golpearte a morir- se acerco lentamente- dime ¿Qué hizo tu madre al ver tal escena? ¿intento detenerlo? ¿se quedo observando como herían a su hija?-

-no por favor- se tiro al suelo- no sigas-

-tu madre… tu padre ¿Qué clase de personas eran?- pregunto- ¿Qué clase de personas somos nosotros? Nosotros te cuidamos, no te dejamos morir- tomo entre sus manos la cruz que pendía del cuello de ella- esto… esto es Dios-

-eso no me importa- el tono de su voz cambio- solo quiero eliminarte ahora-

-estas desarmada- ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos, él se quedo pasmado, inmóvil- imposible-

-toda tu familia pagara por lo que me haz hecho… tu religión me ha convertido en esto-

-eliminame; haz lo que creas conveniente, pero deja a mi familia en paz-

-no puedo, dejare que tus pecados y tu fanatismo te maten, y hare lo mismo con toda tu descendencia… que Dios se apiade de tu alma, en nombre del Padre, Del Hijo y Del Espiritu Santo AMEN- dispuso a marcharse

-Dios… nunca me abandora- dijo

-yo nunca dije que lo haría, nos vemos Padre Mathias Anderson- avanzo

-pero a ti ya lo hizo-

-ya lo se-

-eres una creación del demonio… tu maldad te oscurecerá tu corazón, ¿ves eso?- señalo el brazo de ella

-esto no es nada- detuvo su andar

-eso es un defecto-

-¿defecto? Pero ya le encontré una utilidad- se acerco a el y la "mancha" negra invadió todo el brazo de ella- ¿sabias que puedo hacer que tomen la forma que yo quiera?- su brazo cambio de forma, ahora era una hoja filosa- podría eliminarte ahora mismo… pero quiero que veas como elimino a todos los involucrados- dijo mientras su brazo volvia a la normalidad

-eres un monstruo; el poder te dominara-

-tu me convertiste en esto… tu creación se ha revelado… me voy me están esperando… espero verte pronto… papá-

-¿Qué he hecho?-

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

Nela se tiro de rodillas sujetando su cabeza… ¿_mi padre en realidad habrá hecho eso?... ¿por que me invaden estos recuerdos?… ¿Qué significa todo esto?... ¿Quién soy?..._

-arghh- grito, al sentir la bayoneta girar en su pierna, clavo la bayoneta que portaba en el brazo de Anderson, de esta manera se libro de el- eres un maldito- una serie de imágenes pasaban por su mente-sangre… quiero sangre- sus ojos se volvieron totalmente rojos y saco el arma de su pierna

-Señorita Seras… se encuentra bien- pregunto uno de los sobrevivientes del grupo B-

-estoy bien…- dijo al soltar la ultima bayoneta que tenia clavada

-solo hemos sobrevivido nosotr…- no termino de hablar cuando Nela mordió el cuello de el-

-¡¡Por Dios!!- dijo difícilmente Seras.

-detente, no dejare que lo hagas- un golpe mando a Nela hacia la pared, evitando que cumpliera su objetivo; al chocar en la pared una descarga la lastimo- no podrán salir de aquí- grito Anderson a Nela y Seras

-jajajaja… que estupideces dices… ¿no se le hace raro que halla podido entrar yo?

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto desconcertado el Padre

-al parecer estas cosas- dijo mientras arrancaba de la pared una de las hojas- no me dejan salir… pero no puede detener a un ser de mi clase con estas tonterías- quito de la pared una de las bayonetas- espero me haga pasar un buen rato… oh disculpe, he sido un poco grosera al no presentarme, mi nombre es Nela Helvan ¿usted es?-

-eso no te importa-

-claro que si… por que algún nombre tendrán que poner en su lapida-

-esta bien… Soy el Padre Alexander Anderson- poniendo su sonrisa

-¿Anderson?- recordó a Mathias Anderson- la misma sonrisa- susurro

-reza por tu vida-

-no es necesario… ya estoy muerta- dijo mientras mostraba sus colmillos…_espero que Alucard aparesca pronto…_ pensó. Una de las bayonetas rozo su abdomen, haciendo una rasgadura a su blusa y a sus tirantes, Anderson vio a por la rasgadura que le provoco, el abdomen vendado y con una gran mancha roja- buen movimiento… agradezco que no le hayas hecho nada a la corbata- dijo mientras la sostenía en sus manos. Nela fue la siguiente en atacar, ahora lanzaba ataques muy fuertes a Anderson.

-estan bendecidas, por eso queman tus manos- dijo al ver como las manos de ella despedían vapor

-ya me di cuenta- siguió atacándolo, pero sus movimientos eran cada vez mas lentos, de pronto cuando se escucho cuando ambas cuchillas chocaban, y una bala las destrozo-Alucard ya era hora… te habías tardado- le dijo Nela

-escoria… haz regrasado…- se quejo Anderson

-nunca me fui- hablo Alucard.

-Es hora de irse Padre, Afuera su transporte lo espera- ordeno Integra

-Por esta vez lo dejare así- avanzo a la salida-esperare con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro, pero esta vez espero que no haya interrupciones- salió rapidamente

-lo mismo digo- contesto alegremente Alucard.

-Espero estén contentos con su desempeño de hoy, no quiero que una situación como esta se vuelva a repetir- dijo molesta Integra, quien escucho un si de Seras y Alucard- ¿entendiste nela?- pregunto

-maldicion… ¿que me sucede?- se pregunto Nela al ver su brazo y la manga de su camisa tomando un color negro- ahora no- rogo

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Integra

El tono negro en el brazo y manga de Nela, eran sombras- maldición- aquellas sombras se movían como si las estuvieran estirando- arghhh-…_debo ver a mi hijo… mamá ¿Dónde estas?... debo llegar al trabajo… me encanta este vestido… hoy le diré todo… te amo… extraño el olor de las flores… quiero morir… los niños cantaban en el puente y el ogro dijo… en el espejo veo mi figura… creare un artefacto que me permita volar…30 años de mi vida y sigo sin entender por que hay maldad… me encanta… no puedo mas… mis hijos me necesitan… mi objetivo era retomar mi reino… quiero un _

_perro…_ mas y mas pensamientos se apoderaban de la mente de Nela- callense ya- grito enfadada

-ese es el precio por negar tu pasado- dijo Alucard

-¿negar?... yo no lo recuerdo- le dijo

-si lo recuerdas… eres mucho mas despiadada que nadie-

-callate- grito, las sombras en su brazo dejaron de moverse-no quiero recordarlo-

-esas voces son la esencia de los que has matado y absorbido su sangre… son sus recuerdos-

-dime… quiero saber quien era yo antes… dimelo- su voz parecía una suplica

-eras un ser despiadado… eso es lo único que puedo decirte-

-pues no me haz ayudado en nada…- las sombras nuevamente se comenzaron a mover- solo se que es hora de irme-se levanto pero el haber puesto todo su peso en su pierna herida provoco que cayera sobre su brazo con el cual aun sostenia una de las bayonetas provocando una gran herida en su brazo desde el hombro hasta mas de la mitad del brazo izquierdo- maldita sea-

-eres tan inepta, vámonos- ordeno todos salieron del edificio, excepto Nela, quien aun escuchaba las voces y sangraba de su brazo-

-presiento que a partir de ahora todo se volverá mas interesante- dijo antes de desaparecer

* * *

En una habitacion con varios monitores que mostraban los eventos ocurridos en los laboratorios.

-quiero que la capturen- un hombre de traje blanco hablaba- pero primero deben conseguir el artefacto con el que la controlare-

-lo que ordene, Mayor- una voz respondió

-quiza, así podremos terminar aquella batalla-

* * *

GRACIAS


End file.
